Rhume
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un rhume, au début, vraiment. / Happy Namitas Day. C'aurait été un crime de ne rien écrire pour aujourd'hui.


Je ne pouvais pas ne rien poster pour le Namitas day, OTP un jour, OTP toujours.

Merci à Vena pour la bêta lecture, surtout qu'elle n'est même pas du fandom, la pauvre.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était qu'un rhume, au début. Ce n'était vraiment rien.<p>

Légères quintes de toux, elle se mouchait abusivement. La poubelle débordait. Une moue dégoûtée, des insultes à la chaîne – il la changeait tout de même, elle s'excusait, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle continuait d'exister parce que ce n'était qu'un rhume.

Quand la fièvre était montée, que la toux s'était faite plus grasse et plus douloureuse, il s'était inquiété, sans jamais rien en montrer. Appeler le médecin, la forcer à se coucher quand Naminé restait à veiller pour terminer un dessin qu'elle salissait parfois. Tousser, cracher un peu de salive ou une glaire. Elle lui disait que, comme ça, elle devait vraiment être belle.

Vanitas lui répondait que la morve la rendait magnifique.

Mois de décembre. La jeune fille ne cessait de dire qu'elle se sentait mieux et qu'il n'y avait aucune excuse pour qu'elle ne sorte pas dehors, sous les flocons qui s'écrasaient sur l'asphalte. Joli paysage blanc qui ne rêvait que des fêtes de fin d'année qui approchaient à toute vitesse. Elle s'était bien couverte, pourtant : deux tee-shirts, un lourd pull de laine, une veste, écharpe bonnet et même les gants. A l'extérieur, même, elle ne cessait de dire qu'elle mourrait de chaud alors qu'elle continuait à se tenir le ventre, courbatures atroces causées par la toux qui n'avait fait qu'empirer.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse, tandis qu'ils marchaient entre les passants. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire fatigué, débuta une phrase avant de s'écrouler.

Pneumonie. Grave. On ne sait pas si elle s'en sortira.

_Sauvez-la._

Elle souriait toujours, crétine un jour, crétine à jamais – bien décidée à dire que tout irait bien.  
>Elle continuait de le frapper, quand il sortait quelque chose qu'elle considérait comme une imbécilité, mais ses coups ressemblaient à ceux qu'un enfant à peine âgé de quelques semaines ou peut-être d'un vieillard mourant.<br>Naminé n'était pas un vieillard mourant ou un enfant quelconque.

_Sauvez-la._

Elle ne dessinait plus.

_Sauvez-la_.

Elle ne souriait plus.

_Sauvez-la._

Elle ne respirait plus.

Ce n'était qu'un rhume, au début. Ce n'était vraiment rien.  
>Il pensait vraiment que ce n'était qu'un rhume quand il l'a rencontrée, aussi. Un peu bohème, artiste stupide, rêveuse sur les bords, ce genre de personne qu'il déteste tant leurs idées sont mielleuses et éloignées de la Terre. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'une bronchite quand il s'est pris d'affection pour elle, peut-être la grippe quand il s'en était amourachée stupidement.<p>

Le cancer, quand ils avaient emménagés ensemble. Sans chimiothérapie.

Comment peut-on, en toute sincérité, tomber amoureux d'une erreur pareil ? Déjà, être aussi blonde était une atrocité en soi – mais être aussi blonde et aussi stupide, réunissant ainsi l'un des pires clichés existants, c'était là du crime contre l'humanité. Avoir des yeux si bleus, sortir si souvent en étant si pâle, oser porter des robes blanches qui finissaient si souvent trempées par la pluie et se plaindre de tomber malade, après.

_Sauvez-la._

La quintessence de l'Emmerdeuse. Si une biographie devait un jour être écrite et publiée sur Naminé, l'ouvrage portait ce délicat titre. Oh, oui, ce n'était qu'une Emmerdeuse, de toute façon. Avec un E majuscule. Et deux M majuscules aussi. Et un ERDEUSE, lui aussi en lettres capitales. Il aurait pu l'écrire un million de fois. Il l'a fait, noirci des pages entières d'emmerdeuse emmerdeuse emmerdeuse emmerdeuse emmerdeuse.

Il a un peu pleuré, aussi.

_… ?_

Mais ce n'était sans doute que ses yeux. Après tout, la fenêtre était ouverte, le jour de sa mort – six jours après le début du mois de décembre. Quelques flocons s'étaient crus malins et s'incrustèrent dans la chambre morte. Ah, morve qui le rendait si merveilleux, quand l'heure du décès a été annoncée.  
>Qu'importe, hein ? Ce n'était sans doute que le début d'un rhume.<br>N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
